When Manga's Colide
by ashyartemispotozuko
Summary: This is just a mash-up story of a bunch of my favorite series, Fruits Basket, Tsubasa; Those with Wings, Chobits, Inuyasha, Ranma , Maison Ikkoku, and Sailor Moon. they are all great Manga's and if you haven't seen any or watched them or even heard of them. IU do not claim ownership or rights over any of these characters or stories. Please comment, rate, and review! Thank you!


When Manga's Collide

When Manga's Collide

If you are wondering, this is just a mash-up story of a bunch of my favorite series' by my 2 favorite Manga-Ko's, _Rumiko Takahashi, __Natsuki Takaya, Naoko Takeuchi, _and _Clamp_. This incorporates characters from Fruits Basket, Tsubasa; Those with Wings, Chobits, Inuyasha, Ranma ½, Maison Ikkoku, and Sailor Moon. they are all great Manga's and if you haven't seen any or watched them or even heard of them, you may not totally understand this story, sorry. But they are all great and my favorites and you defidently need to read and/or watch them if you haven't yet.

Kotobuki and Raimon were just strolling through the woods, when all of a sudden; there was this strange wooden structure in front of them.

"What is this thing?" Kotobuki said, strolling over and feeling it.

"I think it's a well. I read about them. It's the way that we humans had used to primitively store water."

"Wow. It's so strange." She said, jumping on to the side of it to strut across it.

"I wouldn't do that. It's going to break."

"No it's no-!" Kotobuki screamed, as something practically grabbed her ankle and pulled her into it.

"Kotobuki!" Raimon yelled, grabbing her arm, and trying to pull her back up, before he was sucked in also.

They hit the bottom of the well, in a big boom.

"Raimon!" Kotobuki yelled, as if it was his fault.

"What?" he said indignantly, wondering why it was his fault.

"You should have caught me! Oh well. I guess we can just climb back out." Kotobuki said, nimbly clinging in to the side of the well and beginning to climb up. Halfway up, though, something slammed into her.

She fell back to the bottom, something on top of her.

"Oww!" another girl's voice cried.

"What the hell is going on here?" Raimon yelled.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, OW! What are you doing in my well?!" a girl shrieked.

"Jeez, calm down." Raimon said.

"Who are you? This isn't anyone's well. This is in the middle of the woods!" Kotobuki said.

"Oh! I get it! You're a couple from the futile era. Well, you've left that time and entered a new one, called 21st century, in Japan."

"Japan?!" Kotobuki said. "Maybe we'll run into that man again."

"You've been here before?" the girl asked.

"Oh, we never traveled time, we just-Wait. We time traveled?"

"Yup. You came from futile era to here."

Finally speaking up, Raimon said, "We didn't time travel, Kotobuki. This girl is just crazy. Let's just ignore her and get out of here."

The three of them climbed out of the well and into a shed. Then they walked out into the open and Raimon said, "Let's just go… Even though I have no clue where we are."

Raimon and Kotobuki began walking, and the girl followed.

"Can we help you?" Kotobuki asked the girl.

"Um, no. You came into my time, so I want to make sure you don't get into trouble. You'll have to leave soon, you know. I'll take you back; I was just headed into the futile era myself. Oh, I'm Kagome Higurashi ."

"I'm Kotobuki and this is-"

"Don't talk to her, she's crazy." Raimon said, interrupting Kotobuki.

Kotobuki was about to tell him not to tell her what to do, when they both saw an amazing sight.

"A river!" Kotobuki shouted, running toward it. "And it looks unpolluted!"

Kotobuki ran to the river and stepped slowly into it, while Raimon slowly followed. Kagome had followed them, and then Kotobuki screamed.

Raimon looked around for why she had screamed, but then he saw a good eyeful- a long red haired girl who was naked from the waist up. The girl had a braid in, and she was with a short black haired girl.

"Now you've done it, Ramna! Put that shirt on!" the black haired girl screamed, kicking the redhead.

"Fine, fine!" the red-haired reluctantly buttoned her shirt, looking up at Raimon, Kotobuki, and Kagome.

"So… who're you all?" she said nonchalantly.

"Why are you on my property… naked?" Kagome asked.

"I was bathing. She was watching me like an ugly weirdo." The Ramna girl said, pointing to the black haired girl.

She kicked the redhead in the head and headed over to Raimon. "Hi. I'm Akane. And that is Ranma." She said, pointing to the redhead.

"I'm Kagome, and that's Raimon and Kotobuki." Kagome said.

"So what's going on here?" the redhead asked the gathered group, as Raimon glared at Kotobuki for saying his name.

"I don't really know, did you guys come through my well also?" Kagome asked the two girls.

"No, we fell from the sky." The redhead said.

The other three blinked at her. "Seriously. We were fighting, and I was winning, like usual, when we all of a sudden sunk in some mud because we got into another awkward random weird adventure and ended up here. We took a dunk and because I was a girl again, I took my shirt off to bathe, but then you showed up."

"I think we're caught up now." Raimon said sarcastically.

"Okay. Something really weird is going on. I really think we should ask Inuyasha, he'd know."

"Dog demon?" Ramna asked sarcastically.

"Yep." She said, skipping back to the shed they crawled out of.

"First, do you have some tea?" Ranma asked.

"Um, yeah, mom always keeps a pot of hot water on the stove for it. Come on in." Kagome said ditzily, leading the ever growing party into the house.

"What is this!?" Kagome's grandpa yelled at the huge party.

"Grandpa, this is Ranma, Akane, Raimon, and Kotobuki." Kagome said. "Oh! Buyo!" Kagome said to her cat twining its way around her ankles.

"Um, you might wanna get the cat out of here." Akane said.

"Why?" Kagome asked, picking Buyo up.

"Well, um, Ranma's really allergic." Kagome said.

They all turned to look at the red braid girl, who was shaking.

"Okay… Buyo, go on." Kagome nudged her cat in the direction of her grandpa.

"Kagome, while you're in the process of entertaining guests, why not let this young man and woman join your little group?"

They all peaked into the sitting room, and saw an awkward looking boy and a very beautiful girl with some type of headphones on.

"Who are you?" Ramna asked bluntly.

"I am Hideki and this is Chi." The boy said.

"Chi!" the girl added in a 5 year old voice.

Raimon scoffed, out of this group, he only liked Kotobuki. Maybe Akane too.

"Chi, Chi, Chi." The weird girl said.

"What is she, retarded?"

"No, she's a persocom… without much programming." Hideki defended.

"And I'm supposed to know what that is?" Raimon said.

"Hideki; average size." Chi said, pointing to Hideki's growing pants.

Hideki turned bright red, trying to ignore the slutty clothing of all of the girls. And the fact that the redheads top was mostly unbuttoned.

Kotobuki burst out laughing, and Raimon smiled.

"So you're average sized, ehh?" Raimon laughed.

Akane and Kagome turned away to hide their grimaces at the boy's bad minds, but Ranma burst out laughing, louder then Kotobuki and Raimon put together.

"She's got to be retarded. I have a bomb in my head and even I'm not that dumb."

"She's not retarded! She's a computer!" Hideki shouted.

"You found another Tsubasa?!" Kotobuki about screamed. "But there was only two!"

"I have no clue what a Tsubasa is, but I think she might be a Chobit." Hideki said.

"You're all crazy!" Raimon shouted.

Then there was another shout.

"Damn, that waters hot!" a boy said, soaking wet.

"Ranma!" Akane shouted.

"My kitchen!" Kagome screamed, noticing the new boy that had poured the tea pot on his head. "Who are you?!" she screamed.

"I'm Ranma, the girl that was there a second ago? But I'm actually a boy; it was a… magic trick." He said. The boy now had a black braid, and the only difference was his voice and hair, otherwise, he still looked the same.

"Whatever. I'm sick of you all! Get out; go back to the futile era!" Kagome screamed.

Everyone put their shoes on as they were hustled out of her house and toward the shed.

"But we didn't come through there. We just appeared through the woods after Chi freaked out again and there was a white light and then we were here." Hideki said sadly, wondering where the girl with the revealing shirt went.

"I don't care, get moving!" Kagome said.

Just as they reached the shed, a boy wearing a red kimono with an ugly hat burst out of the shed and looked around.

"Oh! Kagome… I was worried something happened, because you're always on time so… what happened?" the red kimono white haired guy said.

"This happened." Kagome said, gesturing toward the gathered crowd.

"What's 'this'?" he asked.

"This is Kotobuki, Raimon, Ramna, I think, Akane, Chi, and Hideki." Kagome said.

Everyone muttered hellos, but then the wind blew. The humungous sword the white haired boy was carrying gleamed and his hat blew off. "I'm Inuyasha." The boy said.

Ramna gasped and said, "Those aren't cat ears, are they?"

The ears jerked, and Inuyasha said, "These are genuine dog demon ears, ingrate. You should be happy to ever see them."

"Inu!" Kagome screamed. "Sit!" Inuyasha weirdly slammed to the ground, and then Kagome said with a snarky voice, "I've always been a cat person myself."

Ranma shivered, and then Raimon said, "We're leaving. You're all crazy and weird." He took Kotobuki's arm, and they began walking down the road, when Kotobuki screamed and pushed Raimon out of the way and she jumped out of the way.

There was something shooting down the road, and everyone in the gathered group scattered.

Dust blew in the wind and loud noise rang until 'Pop', it ended.

Everyone had scattered, but some reason it was darker out. Everyone was wandering around, looking for each other, when Kotobuki spotted a back she knew, and hair she recognized, without a bandana that is.

"Raimon!" she said, jumping to grab him.

"I'm not Raimon! Get off me, you weirdo!" a boy said, spinning around.

He was right, he wasn't Raimon, Raimon was much cuter.

"I'm Kyo Sohma… Where'd my girlfriend go?"

"Kotobuki!" she heard Raimon say her name.

Raimon reached out and grabbed her shoulder. Kobobuki turned around… accept it wasn't Kotobuki.

"I don't know who you're looking for, but I'm not him."

"Kotobuki is my girlfriend. Sorry, I thought you were her."

"I'm not a girl!" the boy said.

"Really?" Raimon asked incredulously.

"Yes. My name is Yuki Sohma. These clothes are guy clothes. I am a boy."

"Your clothes don't make you a boy, your genitals do, and I bet you have a-"

"Raimon!" he turned around to see Kotobuki staring at him. "I thought you said you'd get a hold on your flirting!"

"I did, this is a guy." He said, pointing to Yuki.

"Really?!" Kotobuki said, disbelieving.

"Tohru! Are you okay?" they turned around to see the red haired boy- Kyo- picking up a klutzy looking dark haired girl.

"I'm fine; help me help that girl up." She said, pointing to the girl in pink with weird ears.

Yuki went over and helped the girl up. She made a funny noise, and then Tohru made a different noise. Pretty soon, they were both making noises at each other.

"What's going on?" Kagome said, walking to the rest of the group.

"They're talking in idiot language." Raimon said.

Kagome and Kotobuki laughed.

Soon enough, everyone had reconvened and they were all chatting. Kagome silenced the crowd, and said, "Okay. So we have a few more people here now. So. I think I got all your names. For everyone to remember, I'm Kagome."

"I don't like that name." Kyo said rudely.

"And why's that?" Kagome asked.

"It sounds like this girl I knew… Kagura. Ugh." He shuddered.

"Okay… Um, anyway, this is Inuyasha, that's Chi and Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Ramna, Akane, Kotobuki, Raimon, and Hideki. Please, all remember that. Anyway… what's your story? Why did it suddenly get dark and you fall from… wherever you fell from?"

"Well," the orange haired Kyo began, "Yuki and I were getting ready to fight again and-"

"Wait, you fight too?" the black braid boy, Ranma, as they all figured out it was the girl from earlier interrupted.

"Yea, I fight. And might I add, I'm the best at it. Also-"

"No, I'm the best!" The demon boy shouted. "And, I can bet you all I'm the oldest here."

"That has nothing to do with… But I'm the best." Raimon said, pulling out a gun.

"Where the hell did you get that!?" Kotobuki screamed.

"I stole it."

"Raimon! You know what I think of people stealing things."

"Hey! That's my grandpa's!" Kagome said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Apparently, I'm the only one here that can see this. Everyone, raise your hand if you know how to fight." Akane said.

Seven out of eleven hands rose, including Akane's own.

"Okay, put your hand down if it's just for self defense."

Kotobuki's hand dropped.

"And put your hand down if it is only weapon fighting." Raimon and Kagome's hands slowly went down.

"But I have like magic powers." Kagome said indignantly. "That must count for something."

"I sort of have powers too!" Ranma said.

"Okay, well there are still five people here that can do hand-to-hand combat. So there must be a reason that we were all called here right now." Akane said.

"Maybe to prove I'm the best of the best." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, I could kick you're demon ass in a heartbeat." Ranma said.

"I can beat you both." Raimon said, raising the gun.

"Raimon! Put that away!" Kotobuki yelled. She strolled toward him to take the gun, and totally unlike her true monkey nature, she fell. A different orange hair boy caught her. The Kyo kid. But then she was falling again… and she landed on an orange cat.

"Oh my-" Ranma jumped behind a bush, hiding from the orange cat.

Raimon picked Kotobuki up and she said, "Where'd Kyo go?"

"Hmm… That's weird." Akane said, picking up the orange cat by its scruff.

"Hey, that hurts." The cat growled.

Akane screamed and dropped the cat. "That's so weird! Mr. Saotome can't talk when he's transformed. And you didn't get wet at all, did you?"

Akane screamed again as the cat popped back into the boy- a naked boy.

Kagome turned away from the bush that concealed the hiding Ranma, and screamed, seeing the naked boy. "Pervert!" Kagome screamed, grabbing bucketful of water sitting nearby, because whenever Ranma's around, there's an abundance of water. Kagome threw the bucket of water toward the naked boy (who was putting his clothes back on now) but, luckily, missed.

Instead, the water flew into the bush. There was a shrill squeak, and a soaking redhead girl came out from behind the bush.

"Wait. Ranma? But where's… never mind. Look, everyone." Kagome raised her voice so everyone could hear her.

"It's late, and dark out. We all realized something weird is going on here, so until we figure out what's going on, I think we have to stick together. Girls, you can come with me and stay at my house where we have warm baths and spare food. Boys, go with Inuyasha, and he will bring you to an apartment building down the road. Sure, it's an apartment building not a hotel, but I had a talk with the manager and she said it was okay. So boys, follow Inuyasha, and girls, follow me. And don't worry about being split from your lover, you'll see them first thing in the morning, okay?" Kagome's eyes flitted to Inuyasha's as she said the last part.

"But I can't leave Chi defenseless. I sleep with her every night. I'm sure it will be fine- wait. I don't sleep with her like- I mean- um- I mean- not like- um-"

"Stop worrying, Hideki. She'll be fine."

"Should that go with us or them?" Kyo asked Inuyasha, pointing to Ranma, trying to sneak with the girls.

"I think that's actually a boy. RANMA! Get over here!" Inuyasha shouted.

Ranma, like a caught dog with his tail between his legs, trotted back over to them.

"Sorry. Just had to say goodbye to Akane." He said, still as a girl.

"You call her ugly. Obviously you don't like her." Inuyasha said.

Ranma pouted.

Everyone trotted off after the same gender leaders after brief goodbyes, but Hideki turned around and said, "Um, shouldn't you be going with them?" he said to the Yuki girl, pointing after Kagome.

"I ALREADY SAID, I'M A BOY!"

Later that Night:

"I guess this is it." Inuyasha said, stopping outside the apartment building. Then he sniffed the air, and growled toward a little house on their left. A really ugly big white dog came out and sniffed at them.

Restraining himself from sniffing the other dog's butt, Inuyasha trotted up the steps and opened the door running in. "Apartment 8." Inuyasha read, even though he had probably had no schooling.

They all got into the room and all settled in, Ranma changing clothes (in a girl's body in front of everyone not caring who saw).

"What's that commotion in room 5?" Raimon asked.

"Let's go find out." Inuyasha said.

They all trotted up to room 5, and just as they were about to knock, the door opened to reveal some creepy looking drunk guy in a business suit.

"Come on in, the more the merrier."

There was a small gathering of people all drinking and playing and singing bad songs. There was sake, beer, and wine.

"Have some, there's plenty to go around. And Godai doesn't mind any more guests, do you?" a fat woman said, while chugging a cup of sake.

Then they all noticed a boy in the corner in front of a desk, with a stack up to his ears of snapped pencils.

"Why… does… everyone have to be in my room!? GET OUT!" Godai screamed, shoving everyone out and slamming the door.

They were all about to go back upstairs, when they noticed they were missing Hideki. They went back, and as they were about to knock on the door, they heard parts of the conversation inside.

"So you really mean I can have it?!" that was Hideki's voice.

"Sure. I have so many, it's okay. And that one's really old, too."

They nudged the door open, and saw what was going on. There was a HUGE pile of pornographic magazines spread between Hideki and Godai, and they were rummaging through it.

"Hey!" everyone looked at Ranma, even the ones that had been caught with the porn.

"OKAY! I'm sick of this! You sound too much like me!" Ramna said, pointing to Inuyasha. "You look exactly like me!" he shouted at Godai. "I'm sick of this! It's driving me _nuts_! I'm going back to the room and going to sleep!" Ranma finished, and stormed out of the room.

"I don't see it. Well, I never have time to do anything anymore, much less look in a mirror, especially when I have to go buy 5 packs of pencils every night because those idiots make me break my pencils because they HAVE to use my room for their stupid partying, when all I want to do is study!"

"Wait, you're a student too?!" Hideki said.

"Yeah, I-"

"Let's just leave him there." Inuyasha said, leading the others back to their room.

"I don't really agree with the idea of alcohol." Yuki said.

"And look where that got you." Kyo retorted.

"Um, well, we should get to sleep. The girls are probably already asleep, and who knows what we have to do tomorrow. Goodnight." Inuyasha growled, becoming once again the head in command.

Kyo, Yuki, Inuyasha, Raimon, and Ranma all lay down and tried to begin going to sleep.

Meanwhile, with the Girls:

"Pass me another beer." Kotobuki said. She couldn't get enough of this stuff!

Tohru handed here another beer, while taking another chug of sake herself.

"Slow down on this stuff, jeez." Kagome said, returning with another case of beer.

"I really shouldn't be having this…" Akane whispered to herself.

All the girls were sitting in a circle, drinking sake, wine, and beer. Kagome had stolen it from her grandfather's collection, she'd apologize and pay her grandpa back tomorrow, and she knew he wouldn't mind.

"Chi never had this. Hideki hides this from Chi. Chi likes this." Chi said, taking another small sip.

Kotobuki, Chi, Kagome, Akane, and Tohru were all drinking, and talking, and spilling their guts to each other.

"I swear, he is the most insufferable person ever!" Kagome finished, talking about Inuyasha.

"You think that's bad? Try _living_ with Ranma. He's obnoxious, and the turning into a girl thing gets annoying. He is always mean and calls me ugly, and that sucks, coming from-" she paused, and then chugged half a beer, "coming from a guy that I actually like. He's the first; all the other guys that I know are so insufferable." Akane said.

"Chi likes Hideki. Chi maybe love Hideki?" Chi said, seeming to ignore Akane.

"Seems like she's the only one here that can acknowledge her true feelings." Tohru said. "I mean, I was living with Yuki and Kyo for a really long time before I realized I love Kyo. Sure, he's a bit annoying at times, and slightly rude, but I still love him and try to understand him for who he is."

All the girls paused, and were silent for a minute, and then they all took a few more drinks.

"I guess we should all try to be a little more understanding and open to our guys." Kagome said.

"I guess… Maybe then, someday, they will open up to us."

They were silent, but still drinking. Soon enough, the festivities started back up, and the drunker they got, the rowdier they got. Only Chi seemed immune. They drank until 4am, where they all finally passed out, and Chi slowly whispered Hideki's name to herself as she turned off for the night.

The next Morning:

"Hey. Ugly. Wake up." Akane felt a kick on her leg. "Get up!" she slowly opened her eyes and waited for them to focus.

"Ranma?" Akane said.

"Yeah. Get up. All the guys are waiting for you guys downstairs. They sent me up because I'm kind of a girl."

"Okay, geez. Stop shouting." Akane said.

"I'm not! I'm whispering so I don't wake up Kagome's relatives."

"Oh… Okay. I'll get the girls up." She said.

Ranma left the room, slightly giggling.

Akane slowly sat up, her head spinning, and looked around. The girls were all sleeping in different awkward positions and there were beer bottles and cans and wine bottles and bottles of sake lying around. Kotobuki was half on the bed and half off. Most of the girls were missing shirts, just wearing their bras and skirts.

"What did we do last night?" Akane wondered to herself out loud. "Hey, girls, wake up." Akane said, tapping heads as she walked around looking for her own shirt.

"We compared breast sizes. Kotobuki won." Chi said mater-of-factly.

"Oh, god." Kagome found her shirt, and heard Akane lean over and barf.

"I think I have a hangover." She muttered.

"Clean that up and meet us downstairs. The cleaning supplies in the bathroom. Come on, all." Kagome said military like.

A long time later, when they had all congregated downstairs and were kneeling in a circle, talking.

"Okay, so that place you set us up with last night was seriously messed up." Ramna complained.

"We're not here to talk about that, Ranma. We need to discuss possible reasons we were brought here. We already figured out that out of eight of all of us eleven can fight. Perhaps we were called here do have some epic last battle, and the few here that can't fight were merely sucked along for the ride?"

"Hmm… Akane, I think you're on to something. I like the way you think. In fact, I think you think exactly like me." Kagome said.

"Stop screaming, you guys."

"Kotobuki, we're whispering. You just have a hangover."

"Oh…"

They all talked and discussed things for a long time, with some interruptions from Kyo, Inuyasha, and Ranma who were all almost the same, but then quieted by Kagome, Tohru, and Akane, who were all also strikingly like each other.

They all began to troop outside to check the area for surrounding danger, when they found some.

"Bwa-hahahahaha! My name is Queen Beryl and I am sick of serving up to other people's wishes, commands, and demands. I'm sick of it all and I'm here to destroy this world and make my own! Bwa-hahahaha!"

"I think we found our calling." Ranma said.

The fighting group hid Chi, Hideki, Kotobuki, and Tohru, and turned to face the enemy, Kogome had run to the futile era and had gotten her bow and arrows, because she can seem to go there whenever she wants and spend as much or as little time there, so the trip actually only took her a millisecond. Raimon had found the gun he previously claimed as his own, and they were all facing Queen Beryl together.

Queen Beryl laughed a creepy laugh again and they all tried hard to fight her together. It seemed, none of them could land a blow on her. In the beginning they all fought separately, but after a stirring speech from Kagome the girls began to work together and the boys worked with them to shut her up. Of course, there was crucial moments when it had seemed one of them had died but was saved at the last second. Also, they all fought as hard as they could but all it seemed was she got stronger and it seemed impossible, but they stuck together and blah blah found love in each other blah and they eventually killed Queen Beryl.

"Ahhh! I've done it!" Ranma screamed. Some weird thing or another had turned Ranma into a girl again, as things always seem to.

"Are you stupid? It was me that killed her!" Inuyasha shouted at Ranma.

"Who are you calling stupid? I'm probably older and I'm stronger, and you can't fight worth anything without that sword."

"Trust me, I'm older then you." Inuyasha said. "But if you feel that way, let's hash it out, right now."

"You guys!" Kagome and Akane jumped in between them, almost falling over from the fight.

"I thought we learned something today. We can fight better as a team if we work together and conquer our enemy's as one force we can be together in peace."

"I like to put my trust in someone strong… that's why I only trust Ryoga, never Ranma." Akane muttered.

While Ranma stuttered for a response, Inuyasha said, "Kagome…"

"Yes?"

"There's something I've wanted to tell you…"

"Go on."

"You really need to shut up."

Kagome stuttered and was about to put an enchanted arrow through his chest to a tree but was interrupted by a stirring behind her.

They all turned to see what was making the noise, and they saw a shimmering light slowly taking form into something more luminescent and substantial. They gasped as it slowly began to shape into a human girl, more so around Raimon's age.

"You have all save the world." The spirit spoke. "You have saved everyone you have ever known or will know. My name is Ryn, Queen Beryl killed me years ago and kept my spirit hostage now you have set me free. And for that, I, along with every living creature, is in your debt. I shall try to repay you by giving you gifts you did not previously possess. She turned to look at each person as she said their names, and the gifts they got. They all began to feel the gift develop as soon as the words left Ryn's mouth.

"To you, Kagome, I give wit. You will now find you have the ability to laugh, understand, and even make jokes. To you, Inuyasha, I give kindness. Now, you won't be such an ass. To you, Akane, I give strength, so you will be less of a wimp. To you, Ranma, I give humility, so you can learn to be more conscious of creeping people out and stop bragging when you don't even have bragging rights. To you, Chi, I give a brain. To you, Hideki, instead of give, I shall take something you have too much of; embarrassment. Now, when girls see your 3 foot tall stack of porn's, or when you see Chi's underwear, you won't die of embarrassment or turn red and hide. To you, Yuki, I give a human voice, you no longer sound like a pedophile. To Kyo, I give self restraint. We all know you could use it. To Tohru, I give you smarts. You now will not need help tying your shoes. To Raimon, I give the gift of the free spirit, which allows you to be as carefree as you wish. Even though you pretend you are, we all know you aren't. And last, but not least; to Kotobuki, I give you voucher to the Stop 'n Shop gas station which allows you to have 20 cents off of a bottle of fresh water.

"Now, I wish you all farewells and a safe trip home. I will give you all a minute to say goodbyes, and then I will open a portal that leads you all back to the exact time and place I took you from."

"Wait- you took us?" Raimon said.

"Yes. I needed to find someone to save the world. That's why I even searched different times for some of you. I needed the best of the best. Oh, Hideki, Chi, sorry I brought you into this mess. You guys didn't deserve this; I was just going a little crazy with my spell I guess. Anyway, starting now, you all have one minute to say your goodbyes and step into the portal to return to where you came from. Well, everyone beside Kagome and Inuyasha, that is. Well, good luck to you all, and thank you."

The spirit then slowly dissipated and then there was nothing left but a shimmering light that almost looked a bit like a fog.

Ranma said, "Come on, Akane."

"Wait, Ranma! How do we know we can trust that spirit? It may just be a trap."

"Look, I don't trust her at all, I mean, look at her crappy gifts. All of them were insulting or rude! But this is the only chance we have to return, I don't see anyone else finding a portal to lead us back to our time or place or whatever. I don't really wanna do this ether, but we have to. So please come with me, Akane?"

Slowly, she nodded, and the others agreed. It was now or never, risk death by trusting an unknown spirit, or live trapped in Kagome's time. Akane waved as she stepped slowly into the foggy white light, and said, "Goodbye, friends. I will never forget this."

Ranma gave a 2 finger salute, and after Inuyasha slowly nodded his acknowledgement, Ranma said, "See ya later, freaks. Fight yak soon, Inuyasha." A little less graceful then Akane, but it worked for a goodbye as much as the next one.

And as they stepped into it, the fog slowly enveloped them, and then you couldn't see them at all. Then the fog cleared, and they were gone.

"We have to go, Kotobuki." Raimon said. Kotobuki nodded and trotted after Raimon into the light.

"Bye all. I'll miss you, and your nice planet. It's beautiful here. I wish earth still looked like this." She sighed and stepped into the light, disappearing. Raimon nodded toward the group, and followed his love into the fog.

Hideki grabbed Chi's hand and dragged her into the fog, not saying a word or even acknowledging the others. But after they disappeared, Chi's voice was heard, "Chi will miss you, friends…." Echoed in the wind.

Slowly, the fog grew smaller. We have to go, guys." Kyo said, grabbing Tohru and dragging her to the fog.

"Goodbye, Kagome, Inuyasha." Yuki said in a much deeper than before voice.

"Ya, see you all. Actually, I hope I don't, 'cause this wasn't the best experienced." Kyo said.

"Goodbye, Kagome. But… it feels to me like this isn't the end… maybe the beginning of something big." Tohru said slowly.

"I feel it too. But if we meet up again, someday, at least we'll know we're with friends." Kagome said.

Slowly, the three disappeared into the light just as the light disappeared altogether.

"I'm gunna miss them all." Kagome sighed.

"Yeah… me too." Inuyasha reluctantly agreed. Slowly, Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and he slowly stroked her hair. Her eyes closed, and for once, there was peace.

Tohru stepped into the light with her best friend and her love, leaving a lot of good people and friends. She smiled, and then everything was bright.

It was so bright; it was like looking into the sun, but not getting your eyes hurt from it. There was a sort of wind across her shoulders, and she felt a hand squeeze hers. No matter where she was, Kyo would be there with her.

Slowly the light disappeared and she recognized the backyard of the Sohma house. She looked up and saw Kyo smiling down at her. She returned the smile, and knew, from then on, everything would be just fine.

Story written by Ashyartemispotozuko

Story inspired but the best Manga minds there are.

Thank you.

10


End file.
